Do You Remember?
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: J/L read inside for details


Do You Remember?

-one shot for my Laura who is need of cheering up so its M rated Set after Joey finds out the truth. Enjoy xxx

Joey's eyes stalked Lauren as she entered the room and his eyes narrowed as he saw her kiss Peter. He wanted to rip the other boy's head off. She was his. End of. He had been a prat but she had made her point. Now she was just killing both of them. He watched her roughly for about 15 minutes when she walked out of the room and he quickly followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked, not looking up.

"You. You know that" He replied, sighing.

"Well you had me then you lost me when you decided to believe that crazy bitch over me" She told him, still not looking at him.

"Lauren, I made a mistake, a huge one. I can say I'm sorry a million times. But it doesn't change the fact I love you and you love me" He proclaimed, closing the door.

"It's over, Joey. You said it. Not me. For good. You made your bed. Lay in it" She said, sighing.

"You know my bed isn't the same with you" He replied. She turned around, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop flirting with me. It's not going to get you anywhere" Lauren said, crossing her arms.

"Well there's something I haven't seen in a while" Joey told her, smiling.

"What are you going on?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Colour in your cheeks. That only happens when your embarrassed or when you know someone is right and you don't want to admit it" He told her, tracing her cheek lightly with his index finger. She went to slap his hand away but he grabbed it, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Do you feel that, Lauren? How simple our hands fit together? Don't you remember how we used to hold them? In public? In sex?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She swallowed loudly, looking at the floor, remembering and didn't want to give in, their eyes boring into each others. She finally came to her senses and dropped her hand.

"I need to..." Her words got lost as he grabbed her, pulling her closer.

"Do you remember how you used to love it when I would touch you tenderly on the spine, little circles like" He began to do this and she gasped softly. He smirked "That"

"Stop it, you need to stop it now" She said after a moment, trying to push him away and went to move past him but he grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips down to hers, not giving her a chance to think.

"You can't lie and say you don't remember that" He proclaimed, pulling away and rested his head against hers, catching his breath.

"I remember" She whispered, staring at him.

"Do you remember risking everything and having sex in places we shouldn't? When anyone could walk in?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Remind me" Lauren said quietly, her hands in his hair, guiding him to her lips again and he responded. She moaned into the kiss, he smirked against her lips, pushing her towards the table before breaking their kiss and lifting her and placing her on. Their lips found each others again, wrapping themselves around each other, ripping each others clothes off; it became a blur. Once they were down to their underwear, he began kissing her neck, unhooking her bra and pushed her down on the table.

"We haven't got time for that" She hissed as his mouth went down her chest.

"Then we make time" He replied before taking one of her breast's in his mouth, applying the right kind of rhythm. It directly went straight to her core, warming her and tried to control her moan before his hands were making work in her kickers, lightly fingering her wet folds. She gasped, biting her lip.

"Go on, say my name because you're mine and only mine. No one else's. You made your point now it's time to come back to me" He told her as he switched breast's, applying the same amount of pressure. She hated him but loved him at the same time for making her feel this way.

As he entered a second finger, she couldn't hold out and moaned his name.

"I need you. Not like this. I need you inside me. It's been too long. Make me remember" Lauren said after a moment, guiding him to her lips again, kissing him passionately as her hands found his boxers and they sat up again before he lifted her slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he filled her slowly. He took an intake of breath as he picked up speed and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder as they began to pick up speed. She tried to control her moaning by burying her head in his neck.

"It's your sister's birthday. She is gonna hear us" She said after a moment, sighing.

"Kiss me then" He implied. She nodded and moved to kiss him as she hit her climax. Joey wasn't far behind her and they collapsed onto the table, panting.

"I love you you know that" He told her, gasping as he stepped out of her. She nodded and went to start getting changed.

"And I love you. I just needed time. That's all. To process it" She admitted as she put her clothes back.

"But you will have a stalker Beale twin too though" He told her, taking her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me deal with it please" She said, kissing him briefly, checked she was fully dressed and left the room.


End file.
